Un disfraz para una dama
by shiroiuta
Summary: Después de muchos años Sakura debe volver a Tokyo porque está comprometida. Para no casarse, decide afearse por medio de un disfraz. Es a partir de esta ingeniosa idea que su vida dará un giro de 360 , encontrando el amor en donde menos lo esperaba...


**Hola! Volví pero con otra historia. No me gusta hacer adaptaciones de libros pero este en particular me gustó mucho. Se llama "Un disfraz para una dama" de Josephine Lys. Espero que les guste la historia tanto como a mi. Si ustedes quieren lo sigo, sino, no lo hago. Muchas gracias por leer.**

_Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Japón 1825.

La Sra. Haruno, una mujer muy acaudalada y de renombre de la ciudad de Tokyo, se paseaba por la habitación mientras su doncella preparaba las cosas para la partida de su hija Sakura.

-¡Dios mío, Kaede! ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir sin mi pequeña?

Nada más salir las palabras de sus labios, acalló mentalmente todo deseo, ahogando el dolor que suponía alejarse de su hija. Sabía que era lo mejor. No quería que el futuro de su pequeña fuera igual que el que le había tocado vivir a ella. Bajo el dominio de un hombre como el señor Haruno, lo más inteligente era mantenerla a distancia.

Kaede, su doncella desde hacía diez años, dejó de doblar las pertenencias de Sakura para mirar a su señora y amiga.

-Midori, te ha costado mucho conseguir que el Sr. Haruno acepte dejar marchar a Sakura como para dudar ahora.

Midori la miró con aire de resignación.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Fue idea mía y no estoy dudando. Sé que si se quedara aquí, podría…Oh, Dios, no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría obligarla a hacer en cuanto se convierta en toda una mujer.

Kaede se acercó a su señora y la tomó de las manos.

-No te preocupes, lo evitaremos.

-Sí, debes prepararla, Kaede. Tú puedes. Instrúyela en tus artes para que cuando llegue el momento en que deba enfrentarse a él, sea capaz de engañarlo.

-Puedes confiar en mí. Le enseñaré todo lo que sé.

Midori dejó escapar un suspiro como si se hubiese quitado un gran pesar de encima.

-Gracias, Kaede. Siempre te estaré agradecida.

-No debes decir eso. Sabes que quiero a Sakura como si fuese mi propia hija. Haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Midori sonrió al escuchar las conmovedoras palabras de su doncella.

-Cuando esté lejos de mí, ¿podrías recordarle cuánto la quiero?

-Midori, ella ya lo sabe.

-Sí, pero no sé cuánto tiempo pasará fuera y es tan pequeña…No quiero que me olvide. ¿Se lo dirás?

-Todos los días- sentenció Kaede.

-Gracias.

Midori respiró hondo para alejar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Voy a ir a verla. Termina de empacar sus cosas. No te olvides de meter a Aki en su maleta.

Aki era la muñeca de trapo de Sakura. Midori se la había hecho cuando ella tenía tan solo dos años, y desde entonces la pequeña no se había separado de ella.

-Sí, desde luego- dijo Kaede con una sonrisa en los labios-. No me gustaría tener que volver por ella desde Honshu.

Kaede vio como Midori desaparecía por la puerta del dormitorio de Sakura. Le hubiese gustado poder ayudarla más. Haberla sacado de aquel infierno que era su matrimonio y devolverle así parte de lo que había hecho por ella, pero eso era imposible. Midori Haruno le había tendido una mano cuando más lo había necesitado. Diez años atrás cuando un accidente le dejó visibles secuelas, se encontró con que la carrera que tanto esfuerzo le había costado construir se desvanecía sin poder evitarlo. Toda la fama que había conseguido con su arte, como actriz, no le sirvió de nada y acabó prácticamente en la calle. Eso la condujo a frecuentar la compañía de personas de dudosa reputación.

Midori la conoció cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la línea. La Sra. Haruno, que siempre había sido una gran amante del teatro y de los clásicos, la reconoció cuando ella se disponía a servir de de cebo para robar a una mujer de prominente ascendencia. La salvó de cometer esa estupidez ofreciéndole un trabajo como su doncella personal. Con el tiempo, no solo le concedió eso, sino también su más sincera amistad. Le enseñó que todavía quedaban personas nobles y de buen corazón, capaces de preocuparse por los otros sin esperar nada a cambio. En el mundo en el que ella había vivido, aquello era prácticamente imposible.

Midori se acercó al futón de su hija, situada bajo la ventana del cuarto de Sakura. Sonrió al recordar como su pequeña había suplicado que la dejaran dormir allí para poder ver las estrellas durante la noche. En Tokyo aquello era bastante difícil, pero a Sakura aquello no le importaba. ¡Cómo iba a echarla de menos!

Sabía que su hija estaría bien, su hermana Shizune, la única pariente que le quedaba, la cuidaría como a una reina.

Shizune siempre había sido como un soplo de aire fresco. Impulsiva y rebelde, había hecho que su infancia estuviese cargada de risas y maravillosos recuerdos. Con la muerte de sus padres, se convirtió en el pilar en que apoyarse y el hombro en el que llorar. Después Midori conoció al Sr. Haruno y no volvió a verla. Le daba demasiada vergüenza que su hermana descubriera en el tipo de mujer en la que se había convertido. Ahora tendría que enterarse de su historia, aunque no de sus labios, pero con solo saber que su pequeña estaría a salvo se sentía compensaba con creces por ese pesar que la inundaba cada vez que imaginaba la reacción de Shizune al enterarse de cómo había sido su vida.

-¡Mamá!

Midori se sentó en el futón mientras su hija, aún medio dormida, la llamaba. Con su carita en forma de corazón, era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida. Ese era uno de los motivos que la llevaron a tomar la decisión. Con tan solo cinco años, ya se podía vislumbrar la belleza de Sakura. No tenía dudas de que sería una mujer muy hermosa, y eso, en aquella casa, para su marido, era un arma muy poderosa. No. Su hija no sería marioneta, ni una furcia. ¡Jamás! Antes tendría que pasar por encima de ella.

-¿Mamá, eres tú?

Sakura se frotó los ojos con los puños cerrados intentando salir de su letargo.

Sus rizo de color rosado como los pétalos de cerezo se movieron al girarse hacia su madre.

-Si, cariño, estoy aquí.

Sakura la miró con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-¿Ya es el día mamá?

-No preciosa, pero no falta mucho.

-¿Hoy es cuando vamos a ver el mar?

-Sí- le contestó con la voz estrangulada por la emoción-. Hoy verás el mar, tomarás un barco y pronto estarás en casa de tía Shizune.

-¿Y tú no vienes?

-No, mi amor, ya te lo he dicho varias veces. Mamá tiene que quedarse, pero tanto Kaede como tu tía estarán contigo.

-¿Pero por qué, mamá?

-Porque debo quedarme, y a tu tía le vendrá bien la compañía de la cosita más dulce que existe.

-Esa soy yo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Exacto. Verás lugares nuevos, conocerás a otra gente. Será toda una aventura, y así cuando estemos otra vez juntas tendrás un montón de cosas para contarme.

Sakura se arrojó a sus brazos, y le fue prácticamente imposible aguantar el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta.

-Cariño, tengo algo para ti.

-¿Qué cosa?

Midori se quitó el colgante que tenía colgado a la altura del corazón y se lo tendió a Sakura.

-Mamá, ¿vas a darme tu colgante?

-Sí, para que me veas siempre que tengas ganas.

-Pero eso no puede ser- le dijo Sakura frunciendo la naricilla como si su madre hubiese dicho la tontería más grande del mundo.

-Mira.

Midori abrió el colgante y quedaron a la vista dos mitades ovaladas de plata. En una de ellas estaba su retrato en miniatura.

-¡Pero si eres tú!

-Calor, ¿lo ves? Puedes verme cuando desees.

-¿Y qué es esto?- le preguntó su hija señalando la otra mitad del colgante.

-Es el escudo de tu padre.

-Pero papá no tiene un trébol en su escudo. Yo lo he visto encima de la chimenea y es un águila.

"Dios", pensó Midori, "¿cómo se le explica a una niña que el que creía su padre no lo es en realidad?".

-Sakura, este es el escudo de tu verdadero padre.

-Entonces…¿mi papá no lo es?

-No, cariño, pero es un secreto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nadie debe saberlo. Solo nosotras.

-¿Kaede lo sabe?

-Sí, hija, Kaede lo sabe y algún día te contará la historia.

-¿Por qué no me la cuentas tú ahora?

-Porque todavía eres demasiado pequeña para entender ciertas cosas.

-¡Soy mayor mamá, tengo todos estos años!- le dijo Sakura levantando la mano con los cinco deditos bien abiertos.

-Sí, mi vida, eres mayor, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Vendrás a verme, mamá?

-Eso espero.

Midori abrazó de nuevo a su hija consciente de que esa esperanza era vana. La besó una y otra vez acurrucándose en su regazo, pidiéndole a Dios que cuidara de ella porque algún día si pequeña tendría que enfrentarse al mismísimo diablo.


End file.
